20 random facts about Ginny Weasley
by netgirly2k
Summary: Ginny's life from the day she was born until the end of the second war.


Twenty Random Facts About Ginny Weasley

1. Molly and Arthur were expecting another boy so they didn't have any girls names picked out. Ginerva is a name they found in the index of one of Molly's cook books.

2 Until she was five Ginny thought that one morning she'd wake up as a boy, she though that was what had happened to all of her brothers. When she told her mother this, Molly started making an effort to dress Ginny in skirts and keep her away from the boys rough and tumble games.

3. Ginny begged and begged for a toy broomstick for her eighth birthday, she got a dollhouse.

4. That night Ginny snuck out for the first time and took Charlie's broom from the shed. She tumbled off almost as soon as she'd left the ground and skinned her knees and palms. She didn't cry.

5. At nine Ginny did her first ever spell, she took Percy's wand and bewitched her stuffed animals to say 'Ginny Weasley International Quidditch Chaser.' They almost got to the end of 'Weasley' before the enchantment broke.

6. Ginny will never, ever tell anyone, but one of the reasons she was so desperate to go to Hogwarts was to get away from her mother.

7. For most of her first year at Hogwarts Ginny was teased mercilessly by Vera Goldman and Henrietta Wainthropp because of her second hand robes and taped together books. By second year she had learned not to let bullies get to her. She had also learned the Bat Boogey Hex.

8. Ginny can't bring herself to think of You Know Who and Tom as the same person. You Know Who is an evil monster who wanted to kill Harry. Tom was her first friend and she misses him.

9. Ginny always stood up for Luna Lovegood when the other kids had a go at her, she doesn't think Luna knows but she did that to make up for the fact that she was the one who coined the name Loony Lovegood.

9a. Ginny knows the Luna had a bit of crush on her in school. She pretended she didn't have a clue, partly because she wasn't a hundred percent how she'd react if Luna ever came onto her.

10. Harry wasn't a very good kisser at first. He improved.

11. Ginny's parents and all her teachers said her NEWT marks are disappointing but Ginny thought that three A's an E and a P are pretty good for someone whose boyfriend had run off to save a world that was going to hell in a handbasket.

12. Although Ginny swore to Harry that she understood, she never quite forgave him for breaking up with her to run off chasing Horcruxes.

13. That wasn't what finally split Ginny and Harry up. Harry wanted a family, it was all he'd ever wanted and Ginny didn't want to turn into her mother. Ron may be happy to be the sidekick of the boy Who Lived but Ginny didn't think she'd ever be truly happy as the wife of the Boy who Lived.

14. When Voldemort first returned Ginny wasn't scared, she believed Harry and the Order could triumph over anything. And some tiny part of her believed that To... Voldemort wouldn't hurt her.

15. Despite the best efforts of Harry and her mother Ginny insisted on joining the Order of the Phoenix as soon as she was of age. Still people went out of their way to protect her, giving her guard duty where there was nothing to guard and surveillance duty where there was nothing to survey, only muggles and squibs.

16. Ginny's first real mission for the order, given to her over shrill objections because nobody else was available, was to follow three young death eaters to their rendezvous with a representative of You Know Who's. The Death Eaters were young, if Hogwarts was still open they would still have been at school but the representative turned out to be Bellatrix Lestrange. Ginny was stunned before she could even raise her wand to send up red sparks of alarm.

17. When Ginny was curled up the dark and draughty corner of the room the Death Eaters had locked her in she swore to herself that she wouldn't reveal anything. She was a Gryffindor, a Weasley and a member of the Order of the Phoenix. The Death Eaters could Crucio her to insanity, she would not tell them anything.

18. But when Crabbe and Goyle held her arms and legs and Wormtail pulled her head back and the first drop of thick silver veritaserum hit the back of her throat she couldn't stop herself. She sat perfectly still with her legs crossed, calmly met Bellatrix's dark gaze and told her everything she'd promised herself she'd never reveal. The Order of Phoenix, who was in it and what they knew. She told Bellatrix about Harry, about his strengths and weaknesses, she told her about their first kiss.

18a. When the Veritaserum wore off and Bellatrix finally left Ginny couldn't stop herself from vomiting. She wanted to hope that the Death Eaters would kill her, but when the cruciatus curse started she couldn't help but pray for rescue.

19. Ginny doesn't remember anything about her recovery from the Death Eaters, the first thing she remembers is being in Grimmauld place while Harry, Hermione and Professor Lupin tried to massage feeling back into her numb limbs. The twins were dancing around her chair chanting her name and making jokes about how nobody would be making this much of a fuss if they'd been incarcerated by Death Eaters. Her mother only left her side long enough to make a cup of tea which she'd practically forced down Ginny's throat, Ginny winced at the burning of the Firewhisky in the tea. That was when Ginny finally understood how worried her mother been, she still wasn't old enough to drink.

20. Every year the surviving members of the Order of Phoenix have a party. They eat and they drink and they talk about what the did during the war. Harry, Hermione and Ron talk about finding and destroying the final horcrux, Fred and George talk about the fugitives they hid in the stockroom of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Lupin talks with pride about how he managed to turn most of the werewolves against Voldemort and how the restrictions on werewolves have now been lifted by the ministry. When Ginny doesn't speak, the others give each other significant looks that mean Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome.

20a. She never tells anybody that she doesn't speak about the war because she's ashamed at her inability to resist veritaserum.


End file.
